


I Give You All Of Me (and you give me all of you)

by ashwr_tes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Loud!Stiles, M/M, PWP, Rimming, and others which im too ashamed to put up, dirtytalker!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwr_tes/pseuds/ashwr_tes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek hired Stiles for one night, Derek talks dirty, like, a lot! and Stiles is just loud.</p><p>Things started with:</p><p>“Name?” </p><p>“Stiles.”</p><p>“How old are you Stiles?”</p><p>“Almost twenty-one, sir.”</p><p>“Delightful. Now Stiles, strip then go up on the bed. On your knees and elbows, put your hands under the pillows. Yeah that’s it, good boy, there you go.”</p><p>aaaand they both have a good time!</p><p>Smut, just smutty smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Give You All Of Me (and you give me all of you)

“Name?”

“Stiles.”

“How old are you Stiles?”

“Almost twenty-one, sir.”

“Delightful. Now Stiles, strip then go up on the bed. On your knees and elbows, put your hands under the pillows. Yeah that’s it, good boy, there you go.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Derek run his palm up and down Stiles’ back, appreciating the expense of pale skin decorated with numbers of freckles. Derek tried to count them, tracing each with his fingertips, but he couldn’t focus. Not when the boy was so enticing, on his knees and elbows, ass in the air waiting to be fuck, debauched good by him.

His cock was straining in his brief, painfully confined by his jeans, damn that was fast.

Derek couldn’t wait to take it out, to shove it into Stiles mouth and let the boy suck it good, cause, god has mercy, that boy got a hell of a mouth. Red and glistening every time he licks at the lips. Derek wondered how it would feel like when the clever tongue lapping on his slit, seeing Stiles lips stretch to accommodate him. Derek junior ain’t no small. _Not at all_.

  
Derek run his palms over Stiles chest, fingers lightly dusting the erect nipples. Stiles squirmed and Derek slapped his ass hard and Stiles deliciously moans. The little pink puckered hole of his clenching hungrily. Kneeling on the floor, Derek pulled Stiles by the waist until his ass was aligned with Derek's face so he would not miss even a single twitch of Stiles' opening. He blew hot breath to the reddened skin before nipping and pulling the sensitive skin lightly between his teeth. Stiles was shivering, beads of precome dripping from his slit and Derek couldn’t help but run his thumb over it and pinched a little on the head. Stiles bit his arm to stifle his cry, his whole body trembling and his knee buckled under his weight. Derek slapped the ass again, harder this time.

“Oh god, Derek please.”

“Don’t move.” He said, commanding, hand soothing down the heated skin. “Remove your arm from your mouth, Stiles. I want to hear your scream.” Derek whispered to Stiles ear before diving down again and swiped his tongue from Stiles’ perineum up to his tailbone. “Ah!” Stiles yelped and Derek just hummed acknowledging Stiles' reaction before nipping at both sides of Stiles’ asscheeks. Blowing hot wind to his hole,  Derek just licked _licked licked_ at his asshole until Stiles was practically crying, hands clutching the pillow tight to stop himself from rutting against the mattress or thrusting up against Derek face. It was damn difficult.

“D-Derek, Derek, Derek, please, more please.”

“I want you to push Stiles. Open your hole for me like a good boy you is, come on Stiles, push” Stiles pushed like he always did when he's taking shit and his puckering hole unclenched like a blossoming flower and Derek’s tongue dived into the hot channel, fucking with his tongue until the muscle around it ease and pliant.

“Ah, ah, ah Derek, harder please,” Stiles wished he could pull his hands from the pillow and jerk himself fast or Derek would grasp his prick and bring him to completion but none of those happen, instead, Derek started to suck at his asshole and Stiles was yowling in ecstasy, precome dripping more heavily onto the mattress. Stiles felt like bursting, it’s good, but it’s not enough. His balls were pulled so tight they need release but Derek just won’t give it to him and Stiles was practically sobbing.

“So good Stiles, so good for me. Dripping wet with my saliva. You’re so tight, sucking my tongue like a slut you are. Do you want my cock Stiles? Need me to shove it up your ass, pounding into you so hard that you still can feel me for days?”

“Yes! Yes Derek anything. Fuck me please.”

“You are so good, begging for me. Maybe I can help you something with this.” Suddenly both of Derek hands wrapped around his cock and jerked him hard. It’s good, Derek’s hands are strong, hot and slick with Stiles’ precome.

“ _Ohgodohgodohgod_ \- Derek!” Stiles was so close but Derek's hands just gone. Stiles groaned in frustration.

“Derek, please.”

“No, no, not like this Stiles, I don’t want you to come like this. You are so good to me I want you to feel very _very_ good too.” Derek opened a drawer beside the bed and pulled out a strip of red ribbon.

“Derek, no!” Stiles really needed to come so badly and Derek was not going to make it happen soon, not with that motherfucker-sonovabitch ribbon!

“Shhh.. it’s okay Stiles, just let me take care of you.” And that bastard purposely run the ribbon excruciatingly slow over his length and balls before snugly tied his prick with it. Stiles almost come just from the ministration alone. Derek then reached for the lube on the bedside table but leaving the condom beside it. Stiles heart beating fast. Finally!

“Come on Stiles, you must be straining. Lay down on your back, raise your legs.” Just then Stiles realized that he was trembling, his arms and thigh were aching. And… Derek, was aware of it. Stiles turned on his back and raised his legs to hook his ankles around Derek’s shoulders as Derek guided him.

Derek coated his fingers with dollops of lube before slipping a single digit into Stiles' opening. His forefinger slides easily thanks to his earlier work. Regardless, Derek just fucked into Stiles hole lazily, just to torment the boy. “Derek come on!” Stiles hissed and thrust his ass into Derek finger and Derek slapped that plump cheek, not to hurt but because Derek knew Stiles likes it, from the way he mewled to it, Stiles probably provoking Derek on purpose. “Behave Stiles!” and Derek slides in another finger. Scissoring to ease the tight muscle slowly, Derek can do this all day, but he is not selfish and he had promised to make Stiles feels good.

When Derek’s fingers accidently grazed a precious bundle of muscles, Stiles suddenly went rigid and Derek smirked knowingly before jabbing on the muscle mercilessly. “Ngh, Derek, ah, ah, oh god please Derek, there! Faster please! Harder!” Stiles was a moaning mess, trashing on the bed and he is beautiful like this. _Wanton_.

Derek leaned down to kiss Stiles shoulder, nipping at his collarbones before went to his peaking nipple. Stiles bucked and rutting against Derek’s clothed stomach when Derek sucked at his left nipple, pulling it between his teeth before moving to toy Stiles' right one. “Nngghh!!” Stiles was glistening with sweats and his lips were bitten red. His asshole was dripping with the lubes that Derek kept pouring to slick his fingers. Derek figured he just didn’t want to hurt Stiles, he might have some soft sports for the younger guy.

“Shhh.. it’s okay.”

“Derek!” and Derek sliped in the third finger, fucking them fast and deep into Stiles, hitting his prostate each time. “Aah!” Derek wrapped his free hand around Stiles’ cock and jerk him earnestly while at the same time he added the fourth finger into Stiles' waiting hole.

“ _Fuckfuckfuckfuck!_ ” and when Derek crooked his fingers and pressed hard just right onto his prostate, Stiles’ world explodes, spurting waves thick creamy white cum into Derek’s hand and all over his stomach and chest despite the red ribbon tightly tied around his cock. Stiles chest was heaving, mouth slacked and eyes scrunched shut into the bliss. Despite his vocalness during sex, Stiles is surprisingly silence when he came. Totally white out, body bowed into perfection that Derek almost come just from the sight.

Stiles wince and give a little shudder when Derek gently slipped out his fingers from Stiles sensitive gaping hole, red from abuse. “I didn’t hurt you didn’t I?” Derek asked when he brought Stiles' legs down from his shoulders.

“Whut?”

Yup, totally white out.

“Did I hurt you?” Derek repeated.

“Nope you didn’t. Not at all. It was fantastic! Taking into account that you are not even shirtless, it kinda bruise my pride a little bit there.” Stiles said while absently rubbing at the back of his neck, his eyes were training on Derek tented brief, he had unzip the jeans at one point during their _little activities_ when the strain was just too painful and each rub of his cock against the rough material sent Derek onto edges. When Stiles licked his lips with intent, Derek’s brain just went haywire.

Derek leaned his back against the headboard and splayed his legs out. “Come here, I want your mouth, I want you to suck my cock.” He said, loud and clear, crystal. Stiles mouth salivated merely from the idea of sucking Derek off. Derek is huge, Stiles can predict from the outline of his cock through the tented brief, it will be a good stretch around his mouth. Stiles know he is good at sucking cock, he got some skills and his mouth is perfect for it too, he can’t wait to make Derek go boneless with it.

Stiles raised to his hands and knees, crawling his way to between Derek’s splayed legs, his limp cock hanging between his thigh, red ribbon still attached on it. He knows Derek loves the view, his eyes just went completely dark with lust. Stiles planted his hands at both sides of Derek’s hips, knowing that his ass was displayed clear to Dereks’ view.

Stiles slowly unbuttoning Derek’s shirt, nipping at the revealed skin every time he pop out a button. Blowing his breath to Derek’s nipples before sucking each one into his mouth. Derek’s breath was labored, his hand clenching and unclenching the sheets, his knuckles white. Stiles dipped down and licked at Derek’s hard abs before he dived his tongue into Derek’s belly button. That guy moans and buckled, Stiles smirked in satisfaction.

Stiles can be a god damn tease when he want, blowing hot breath to Derek’s sensitive length, Stiles took the clothed head of Derek’s cock into his mouth, humming in appreciation at the gust of salty taste of Derek’s leaking precome. The vibration sent shiver through out Derek’s body. His balls were draw tight and his spine was so stiff but Derek steeling himself from coming.

Stiles caught the elastic band of Derek's brief between his teeth and painstakingly slow, pulling it down till it was under snug under Derek's swollen balls. Derek’s cock is not huge, it’s massive. Stiles self-consciously drooling and it was so embarrassing. Derek lifts his hips to give ways to the offending articles of his jeans and brief. He unconsciously thrust up into the wet heat when Stiles suddenly took him into his filthy _filthy_ mouth.

Stiles choked, gagging from the abrupt intrusion but didn’t release his cock from his mouth. Instead, the boy started to lap at his length, run his tongue over the slit mercilessly and Derek has to hold tightly to the sheets to stop himself from pounding into Stiles' mouth. Breathing through his nose like a cock sucker master he is, Stiles head bobbing up and down enfolding Derek with delicious heat of his mouth, while Stiles free hand expertly fondling with Derek’s balls.

Stiles raised his mouth to the tip of Derek’s cock and start to suck at the head earnestly and Derek traced his hands through Stiles hair, taking a good grip and bucking his hips up. “Fuck Stiles! Fuck, yeah!” if that was fucking amazing, Derek has no idea how to describe when Stiles went down to the hilt of Derek's length, the tip of Derek cock engulfed by Stiles incredible hot tight throat, his lips was lusciously stretch around Derek’s cock. Derek run his hand to Stiles cheek, bulging with the fullness of Derek's cock. Stiles’ eyes never leaves Derek’s as if challenging him, as if Derek was at his mercy even though his eyes are red and glossy with tears.

Derek knows Stiles can take it so he start fucking into Stiles mouth with intent and Stiles just take _take take take_ and Derek pulled Stiles away just before he came. His semen spurting all over Stiles’ face. Stiles was shocked, eyes widen but Derek did not let him complain, instead, Derek pulled Stiles into a searing kiss. Tongue spearing into Stiles mouth, tracing the remaining taste of himself and the taste of Stiles. Lapping at his teeth and tongue, Stiles did not fight back, just letting Derek to have his way. When they pulled apart, both were breathless, Derek pressed Stiles down onto the bed with his hand on Stiles's sternum before following suit to hover above the smaller man. Stiles is gorgeous. Well debauched and very _very very_ enticing.

His stomach, chest and face were covered with semen and Derek wanted to lick it all. Just to trace Stiles’ torso with his tongue. He started from Stiles’ navel up to his chest and Stiles cradled Derek’s face in his hand throughout the way. “Mmm-mmm” Stiles mumbled but chuckled when Derek blew raspberry to his right side of his abdomen, ticklish.

  
When Derek reached the joint connecting Stiles’ shoulder and neck, Derek can’t help but to sink his teeth into the flesh, sucking and nipping at it till the skin was well bruised. Stiles arched his body into Derek's, pliant.

“Are you marking me?” Stiles asked, but his tone was light and well meaning, a smile tugged at his lips, beautiful. Derek can’t think other words to describe Stiles other than that. _Beautiful_.

“Uh-huh.. yeah.” Derek traced his hands to Stiles' cock and pulled the ribbon free and brought the red stain to Stiles’ face, smiling toothily.

“Yuck, that’s gross, put it away.” Derek sniggered and threw the ribbon onto the floor. “It had been around your cock all night.” Derek stated matter of factly. Stiles snorted at that, “Still, it’s gross.” Stiles stood up and went to bathroom and come back with a wet towel for Derek.

They cleaned themselves silently until Stiles helped to button up Derek shirt the older man asked, “Does it bothering you? I mean, I left my mark on you, so..” Derek trailing off, sue him if he’s mistaken, but did Stiles just saw Derek flustered?

Stiles finished the buttons and dust off Derek’s shoulder, just out of habit. “Nah, I’m fine with it. It’s just, kinky.” He said coyly despite himself.

“Kinky? After all those stuffs we had done tonight?” and now Derek was amused.

Stiles know it was unprofessional to say it, but it’s Derek, Mr. Derek-Im-a-Fucking-Hot-Gentleman-Hale, so be damn with being professional, he just gonna go with it.

“It was great, tonight. We should do this again, later. I mean, only if you want to. You can choose others too. I'm just saying.” Stiles muttered sheepishly.

Derek’s eyebrow went high as he practically beaming at Stiles. “Yeah ,we should.”

 

 

*~*~*~*

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> finally, finally i write a smuttttt!! (profusely blushing ohmygod what am i doing with my life?!)
> 
> thank you for reading.
> 
> please drop your comments so i would know what do you think about it.
> 
> please be kind to me and you can drop me some advices cause, well, you know...  
> please-pretty-please XD


End file.
